1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to a diaper device and method, and, in particular, this invention relates to a totally flushable diaper device and method including having easily flushable portions with quick disassembly means to separate the diaper device into the separate flushable portions which can be flushed down together in one toilet flush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art types of diapers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,727, issued Feb. 17, 1987 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,953 issued Feb. 9, 1988.
These prior art diapers include a front portion, a center portion and a rear portion; and are configured as a multi-layer assembly, in section, having a bottom exterior plastic sheet layer, a second wadding batt layer, a third plastic air bubble layer, and a fourth top interior cellulose tissue layer.
One problem with these and other prior art types of diapers is the difficulty of flushing the diaper down a conventional toilet.
As everyone who has had a child or children knows, disposing of diapers that have been used by a child is a necessary and somewhat burdensome chore.
In the past, before the introduction and use of paper type diapers, cloth diapers made of fabric material such as cotton were used which required the constant transportation of these types of diapers because of the need to clean them and to re-use these fairly expensive types of diapers.
Then, fortunately, with the introduction of disposable paper type diapers, parents could merely throw away these paper disposable diapers, after use, thereby avoiding the ammonia and other types of bad odors that were generated by carrying around used wet or soiled diapers.
However, even with the great advance and advantages of disposable paper diapers over the prior cloth type diapers there was still a problem associated with even disposing of the disposable paper diapers. For one thing, disposing of these used, disposable paper diapers in a trash container in a person's home still left the bad odor in the home until the trash container was emptied out outside of the home. Furthermore, if the trash container somehow became wet or soiled because of the used disposable paper diapers, the bad odor remained for a period of time until the trash container was washed or cleaned.
Even dumping the disposable paper diapers outside in a large garbage type can or container could cause the garbage can or container to carry the bad odors and produce a bad smell. Thus, disposing of even the relatively easy to dispose of paper diapers are still somewhat of a problem not including the time lost in transporting the soiled paper diapers to a place where they can be forever disposed of such as in an outside garbage can or container.
Thus, a need existed to provide a flushable diaper device and method that could be quickly and permanently disposed of by flushing a used paper diaper down any conventional toilet.